He's a Guy
by Solangelo Love XOXO
Summary: This is a little off, but I like Frank too much to put him in this situation, so I made an OC. It's a Two-shot. My friend and I came up with this while watching Disney's Hercules. Nico doesn't like Hazel's he talks to Hazel about it. Suckish summary. Hope you don't hate the actual story.
1. He's A Guy

**Okay, so this one's a little inconsistent to the series, but my friend told me this was a good idea so I'm doing it. I like Frank too much to put him in this situation. We came up with it while watching Disney's Hercules. So here it goes…**

Nico was walking down a busy New York sidewalk. Today he had traded his signature Aviator jacket for a regular grey hoodie. He had the hood pulled up over his head, hiding his shaggy black hair and pale face. He had his eyes focused on the couple in front of him.

One of the people was a dark skinned female. She had curly brown hair. She was short, only about 5'3''. She appeared to be 14 or so, but Nico knew better. She was nearly 70 years-old. The girl was Nico's sister, Hazel. He'd brought her back from the Fields of Asphodel about a year ago.

The person with her was her boyfriend, Tyler. He was tall, way taller than Hazel. He was nearly 6 foot and had a muscular build. He had short, blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. Nico didn't trust him. It was something about him. His hair? His eyes? His smile? The fact that he was 16? Nico couldn't exactly put his finger on what bothered him about that guy.

He was always quiet around Nico. He barely uttered a sentence in his presence. Nico felt proud of that. He scared Tyler. He was only about 5'6'', built like a stick, and he scared a guy that was competing with the Hulk in size.

Hazel and Tyler were out on a date. They went to see a movie. Nico followed them into the movie, blending into the shadows- an art Nico was perfecting. He sat 2 rows behind them. Close enough to keep an eye on them, but far away enough to not be caught.

As the lights dimmed, Tyler put his arm around Hazel. Nico wanted to jump over the seats and rip his arm off, but restrained the urge. He didn't pay any attention to the movie. Instead, he chose to stare at the back of Tyler's head so intensely that Nico thought he would burn holes into it.

At some point, in the middle of the movie, Nico noticed Tyler's head move. He turned to look at Hazel. Nico saw the look on Tyler's face. Nico could tell he _didn't _like the look he was giving Hazel. It was the look someone gives a piece of cake when they haven't eaten anything in 3 days. He didn't care who it was, Nico didn't want _anyone _looking at his sister that way. _EVER._ Nico had the clench his fists around the armrests. He squeezed his hands so hard the armrests crumbled and fell off. Nico, startled, dropped the pieces and kicked them aside, acting like he'd done nothing wrong.

After the movie finished, Nico snuck out of the theater, still following Hazel and Tyler. He didn't know Hazel was a demigod, so he dropped Hazel off at the bus stop. He went to kiss Hazel, but he must've sensed Nico there because he just gave her a hug, waved, and walked away.

After seeing Hazel got safely on the bus, Nico shadow traveled back to Camp Half-Blood He was sitting on his bed, in the Hades cabin when Hazel returned.

"Hey, Hazel, where you been?" Nico asked casually.

"Out," she said. "With Tyler."

"Oh," he said, as if he didn't already know. "What did you guys do?"

"We went to a movie."

"He didn't pull anything on you, did he?"

"No, Nico," she sighed, exasperated. "I promise you, he's a good guy."

"A _good guy_?" Nico asked, disgusted.

"Yeah, _'a good guy'_ He's different from other guys. He's sweet and he cares about me," she defended, raising her voice.

"HE'S A GUY!" Nico nearly yelled.

Hazel flinched back. They've had little arguments before, but they've never yelled at each other.

"Look, Hazel. I'm sorry for yelling," Nico started in a soft voice. "I just want to make sure you're okay. It's just that I don't trust that guy."

"Nico, I'm 14. I'm not a little girl anymore. You don' t need to protect me all the time."

"I'm your older brother, it's my job."

"You're not going to be able to protect me from everything. I'm going to have to fight my own battles sometimes. Trust me."

Nico sighed.

"Fine, but he does one thing wrong, I swear to the gods-"

"He's toast," Hazel finished, smiling.

"And you know I'm only trying to warn you because I know how teenage guys are. I love you and I want to protect you."

"I love you too, Neeks."

Nico walked over to Hazel and hugged her. She stretched up to kiss him on the cheek and walked out. As soon as the door shut, Nico's smile faded. He sighed and flopped back on his bed. No matter how much she reassured him she would be fine, he would never trust Tyler.

_'__He's still a guy," _Nico thought.


	2. I Told You He's A Guy

**This is a continuation of He's a Guy. Hope you like!**

It was a nice, sunny Saturday morning at Camp Half-Blood. Well, it was morning for Nico di Angelo, even though it was half past noon. He, very ungracefully, rolled out of bed. He got dressed in a plain black t-shirt, dark grey jeans, and black converse. He put on his skull ring and ran a brush through his hair. It was spring, so he skipped the jacket. He walked out of his cabin and walked into the dining hall, he figured it was about time for lunch. When he walked in, everyone was at tables eating. He sat and ate. Afterward he walked around the camp, trying to find someone to talk to. He hadn't seen his sister at lunch. Nico caught sight of Percy and jogged over to him.

"Hey, Percy," Nico greeted.

"Hey, 'sup, Nico?" Percy replied.

"Have you seen my sister today?"

"Yeah, she left camp after breakfast."

"Do you know where she went?"

"She told Annabeth something about going to hang out with some guy. Tyler, I think."

"_Βλασφημία_," Nico cursed in Greek. **(****_Βλασφημία_**** means damn in Greek)**

"Nico!" Percy gasped at the boy's language.

"Sorry, but you mentioned Tyler. That's her boyfriend. I don't like him and I don't trust him. You know the feeling?"

Percy thought about every guy Annabeth has ever talked to that he didn't know.

"Yeah, I do."

"I don't like them hanging out alone."

"Why?"

"Because first of all, like I said, I don't trust him. Second of all, he's 16, 2 years older than Hazel. And lastly, he's a guy!"

"What does him being a guy have to do with it?"

"You are _so clueless!" _Nico screamed. "No wonder Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain. You're missing the picture. Tyler is a _teenage _guy. You know how guys are."

Percy's eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'o'.

"You get it now?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded.

"Did she say anything about _where _they were going?"

"They were just going to walk around. Like the blocks around his house."

"Thanks, Percy."

"Welcome, Man. Just make sure Hazel's okay."

Nico have him an off look.

"She's my friend," Percy justified.

Nico nodded.

"I will," he smiled.

Then Nico shadow traveled to in front of Tyler's house. He and Hazel were walking out of his house, holding hands. They started walking in the direction opposite of Nico. He followed them, keeping a safe distance away. About 3 blocks later, Nico noticed Tyler tense. From what Nico could tell, Tyler was staring at a girl that was walking toward them.

The girl had a perfect tan, bleach blond, straight, shoulder-length hair. She appeared to be about Nico's height, 5'6'', and had dark brown eyes. Nico would say this girl was pretty; not his type, but pretty. That was as far as he would go thought. She just looked too….fake.

On sight of the girl, Tyler released Hazel's hand. The blond girl approached Tyler and Hazel. Nico dipped into an ally, about 2 feet behind the group. He was listening to what was happening.

"Hey, Tyler," the blond greeted.

She pointed at Hazel, disgustedly.

"Who's this?"

"This," Tyler started, "is Hazel. She's a- uh- friend."

"Friend?" Hazel asked confused.

"Friend?" the blond asked skeptically. "Or girlfriend?"

"Friend," Tyler answered.

"Girlfriend," Hazel answered at the same time.

He glanced at Hazel.

"Angelina, Hazel is _just _a friend. I promise."

"Sure," Angelina said, rolling her eyes.

Nico caught a glimpse of Hazel's face. She was holding back tears. Nico didn't care; he walked out of the ally.

"Hey, Tyler," he called as he walked up to the three of them.

Tyler turned to see Nico approaching.

"Who's this girl?" Nico asked, pointing to Angelina.

"My girlfriend," Tyler answered.

"Really, because I know you've been dating my sister for the last month and a half," Nico spat.

"UGH!" Angelina screamed. "We're done, Tyler," she slapped him and stormed off.

"Hazel, you know I was only kidding." Tyler said.

He went to put his arm around Hazel.

"Don't. Touch. My. Sister." Nico growled, almost demonically.

Tyler's arm dropped to his side. Hazel walked over to Nico and hugged him.

Nico looked down at Hazel. He cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Can you take me home?" she whispered.

"Yeah, just give me a sec," Nico replied.

He released Hazel and walked over to Tyler. Nico took a deep breath and punched Tyler in the face. Then he ducked down and kicked his feet from underneath him. Tyler was lying on his back, on the ground. Nico put a foot on his chest and crouched down.

"If you even think about looking at my sister again, I will make you regret your entire life," Nico threatened, death gleaming in his eyes. Then he stood up and walked back over to Hazel. He put his arm around Hazel's shoulders.

"You ready to go?"

Hazel nodded, suppressing a laugh. They walked into the ally and Nico and Hazel shadow traveled back to camp.

They appeared in the Hades cabin. As soon as Nico removed his arm from around Hazel, she tackled him in a hug. She squeezed him as hard a she could.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem," he replied, whispering as well.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you about him before."

"It's okay. If I were you, I probably wouldn't have listened to me either."

Hazel giggled. She kissed Nico on the cheek. Then she left the cabin, but turned back and smiled at him before she left.

Later that day, Nico was just sitting on his bed until there was a knock at his door. It was Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Piper. They had Hazel with them.

"What's up?" Nico asked.

They all ran in and engulfed Nico in a group hug.

"What? Why? Huh?" Nico asked, as every dispersed.

"Hazel told us what you did," Piper smirked.

"About how you kicked some serious butt. Way to go, dude!" Leo congratulated.

"And how that guy was a total jerk and deserved it," Jason added.

"It was really nothing-" Nico started.

"_Nothing? _The way Hazel described it, you were a total badass, dude," Percy laughed.

"That was really sweet, Nico," Annabeth smiled.

Nico was smiling and blushing from all the attention.

"You know what guys," Hazel said.

She walked over to Nico and stood on her tip-toes to put her arm around Nico's shoulders.

"I have the _best _big brother ever."

She kissed Nico's cheek and dropped back down.

Everyone nodded, smiling at the pair of siblings. Nico just rolled his eyes, smiled, and laughed. He hugged Hazel and picked her up to kiss her cheek.

After that, everyone left the cabin to go to dinner.


End file.
